


How do You Mourn Someone if You don't Remember them?

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Frostbite is a bitch [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), both tommy and ranboo cant remember shit and they are BROS because of it, its a little sad since like. ones dead. but they are Bros., like. nothing bad happens but its meant to be sweet. just 2 boys who cant remember shit hanging out., no beta we die like wilbur (and in this case tommy), ranboo and tommy are just. Chilling., uhhh im bad at tagging but theres nothing horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: Tommy is a ghost who can't remember much from his life. Ranboo is a half enderman who has short term memory problems. They bond over not being able to remember much and just hang out.this is part of a series but you can read this as a standalone though it might be a bit confusing but it isn't necessary to read the rest of the series before reading this
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Frostbite is a bitch [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260
Comments: 22
Kudos: 515





	How do You Mourn Someone if You don't Remember them?

Tommy had stood up for his father and therefore his brother when the “butcher army” came to his father’s door demanding to know where Techno was. They had put his father under house arrest and even though Tommy bit back more than Phil had he was left out of any consequences. 

Something about “No reason to put cuffs on an amnesiac ghost. Not like he remembers anything.”

At the time it made Tommy feel red. But now he felt blue.

Quackity had been right.

He didn’t even remember  _ why _ he was out in the snow. Tommy would never wander out that far.

Tommy sat on the spruce walkway in front of Phil’s house, idly swinging his feet as he stared at the slowly filling lake that sat under New L’manburg. Phil had told him to stay where he could see him from his balcony when Tommy mentioned needing air. 

Tommy wasn’t on house arrest but Phil was more protective of him now for some reason.

Tommy shivered and pulled his oldest brother's cape tighter around himself, nuzzling into the fur trim around the neck that was much too large for him, as he continued to stare into the lake. Even though the sun was out and beating down Tommy always found himself feeling cold.

He had felt cold before he met his fate in the snow. He remembered that much.

An unfamiliar voice rang out behind him, calling his name.

Tommy turned around and found a tall boy, maybe around his age, with different colored eyes, fluffy hair, and a crown. Tommy tilted his head as the boy came closer and sat down with him.

Ranboo was excited to see Tommy! It was great that he was back in New L’manburg! Ranboo and somehow kept missing him.

  
  


Tommy’s small head tilt, blank expression, and greyed skin weren't details Ranboo missed. He had done the same movement multiple times, having forgotten people he met not long ago if he didn’t write it down or there wasn’t an event to associate them with. And the grey skin that looked just like Ghostbur’s didn’t mean good things. But Ranboo didn’t like to think negatively. This just meant Ranboo got the chance to make a good first impression on Tommy again!

“Hi, there! I’m Ranboo! We’ve met before but I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t remember me.” Ranboo held out his hand for Tommy to shake, which the ghost did with a bit of hesitance. Ranboo quickly noticed just how cold Tommy’s hand was and tried not to show it. Ranboo himself was pretty cold, being half enderman and all doesn’t exactly make you a natural source of heat. 

Ranboo wouldn’t lie. It hurt to see his new friend, the reason he was still here in New L’manburg as a ghost who didn’t remember him. But Ranboo wouldn’t be dissuaded! 

“Ranboo… Ranboo…” Tommy repeated, extenuating the vowels in the other boy’s name as Ranboo watched. Tommy seemed sad and Ranboo hoped he could distract him. Even if Tommy didn’t remember what he did for Ranboo, he wouldn’t forget. Tommy had earned his loyalty. And that meant Ranboo would be loyal even past the grave.

Slowly but surely the two began to really talk and laugh. Ranboo didn’t really remember Tommy before now but he thought that Tommy was… Louder. It felt like Tommy had a lot to say but none of the words. And Ranboo understood. 

“My dad- Philza, he uh had a “story night” recently. It was something he did with me and my brothers when we were younger apparently, I can’t fully recall. But he told a story about me when I was younger and… I couldn’t remember it. It was just totally blank. There weren’t even any vague emotions, horrible feeling really, but he seemed so happy while telling it…” Tommy brought his knees to his chest and wrapped the red cape around them, still shivering every now and then. Ranboo nodded with a sigh and carefully swung his legs, not trying to hit the water even if it wasn’t that close.

“I get that every now and then. My short term memory’s all messed up. It wasn’t always but I don’t remember what happened. I mean obviously, I don’t remember much,” Ranboo chuckled at his own joke, Tommy giving some soft pity laughs as well. “Sometimes people tell stories of things I did and I don’t even remember being anywhere near what they were talking about. Some memories stand out but unfortunately, a lot is lost. So I started keeping a journal in an attempt to try and at least know what happened.”

Tommy nodded, obviously thinking. 

It was a few minutes of comfortable silence before Ranboo spoke up.

“I hope it’s not rude to ask but… How did you die?” Ranboo watched as Tommy thought, opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again a few times before he sighed and grumbled.

“I died in the snow. I know that much, out near Techno’s house, I... Don’t know why I was out there, however. I know it’s a long shot since neither of us are completely there in the head but, do you remember?” Tommy looked to Ranboo with a small glimmer of hope behind his eye. Ranboo had assumed nobody told Tommy about the bad memories, the same way they avoided telling Ghostbur. He thought it was unfair. But now wasn’t the time to get into it.

Ranboo shook his head. “I only came here recently. We had met before I know that much but I don’t know what exactly got you here. All I can remember is fire, obsidian walls, a trial, a meeting, and yelling. I can’t give more details than that sorry.”

Tommy nodded with a sigh as he looked back down into the water. Ranboo watched him for a moment before he looked back at the water as well. The silence was nice but Ranboo had the suspicion that this wasn’t who Tommy really was.

Ranboo wished he had the memories Tommy clearly wanted. Everybody else had memories of Ghostbur and Tommy when they were alive but seemed unwilling to let the specters know. Ghostbur seemed content with his oblivious nature but Tommy seemed antsy. Ranboo had only heard whispers and pieces of what Ghostbur had done when he was alive and he wasn’t sure many people knew that Tommy was dead. 

If Ghostbur had been such a bad person while he was alive why wouldn’t they tell him? He had been given a second chance to right his wrongs, hadn’t he? Why wouldn’t they let him take it? Ranboo wasn’t sure what Tommy had done but shouldn’t he also get to fill in the gaps in his memory? It didn’t seem fair to Ranboo. Ranboo knew that he liked to fill in the gaps in his memory, it’s why he kept his journal after all. If nobody would tell him he could tell himself.

Ranboo noticed that Tommy had a lot of things he had seen on other people. He didn’t know where the brown and beat-up coat Tommy wore was from but he knew that only one person on the server had grey feathers, matching the one behind Tommy's ear. He knew that only one person had a bee keychain like the one hanging on Tommy’s belt loop. He knew that only one person wore a red cape with fur. Maybe he could give him something as well. Maybe the objects helped jog his memory the same way Ranboo’s journal did.

Ranboo looked through the bag on his side, the one he used to carry all of his random items from tasks he had started and forgotten once another came up, and found a blaze rod and one of his pearls. Perfect.

Obviously, the end was closed, a silent agreement to not go to the portal or bother opening it. Being half enderman himself Ranboo was just a tad upset that he may not be able to visit the end, a home away from any home he could set up in the overworld but he brushed the homesickness off with a certain item

An eye of ender.

Ranboo pulled out one blaze rod and one pearl, gently setting the pearl down in his lap as he cracked the blaze rod, revealing the powder inside and catching Tommy’s attention who just watched Ranboo quietly. The powder inside a blaze rod was hot and powerful. It’s why it was used in potions after all. Ranboo took half of the blaze rod and set the other half aside as he grabbed the pearl, holding both objects over the water as to avoid the mess that came with what he was about to do. Ranboo dumped the blaze powder on the pearl, the powder falling out in a beautiful gold shimmer and coating the pearl in a thick layer of heat that was quickly stolen from it due to the pearl’s near freezing nature. Everything from the end was cold just as everything from the nether was hot.

The blaze powder irritated the pearl as the excess was dumped into the lake below and the eye began to open. 

Eyes of ender were colder than the pearl they came from, always. Ranboo himself could barely stand to hold it as it felt like holding dry ice. It didn’t have the same effects obviously but the freezing nature of the eye wasn’t lost on anybody who had held one. Ranboo stared into the eye as it stared back unblinking, despite what most believed eyes of ender weren’t alive. The pearls weren’t either. It wasn’t like ripping an organ out of a body it was more like cutting a flower from its roots. Alive at one point, unable to feel, but still useful. Once the connection between Ranboo and the eye had been made he sighed, shaking his head as if to account for the new space that would always be leading him to the eye. 

Ranboo handed the eye to Tommy who took it with a confused look. “What was all that?”

“Ah! Well, you see I’m half enderman! And I noticed you have a lot of things from other people and I figured I could give you something as well. An eye of ender seemed fitting.” Ranboo smiled, watching Tommy hold the eye in his hands the same way he had seen Tubbo hold mugs of tea to warm his hands.

“It’s very warm… Why’d you stare at it though?” Tommy held the eye up to his own, trying to stare at it the same way he had seen Ranboo stare.

“That’s a trick I learned at some point! I don’t remember who I learned it from or why but because I’m half enderman I can “link up” for lack of a better term to things from the end like eyes of ender, ender pearls, enderchests, elytras, shulker boxes, stuff like that. Like Bluetooth. But now I’ll always know where that eye of ender is! Unless it’s broken or thrown,” A short pause was held between the boys as Ranboo watched Tommy inspect the eye, suddenly becoming worried. “Also I can’t see through it or anything if that’s something you’re worried about! I only know where it is like- like a compass!” Ranboo’s nerves quickly overtook any confidence he previously had.

  
  


Tommy liked the eye. Ranboo seemed like a nice guy, a bit of a pushover but nice nonetheless. Plus the eye kept his ever freezing hands cold. He hadn’t even realized how cold they were until he held the eye. Tommy listened to Ranboo as he explained the gift he had just been given. He didn’t know if he wanted Ranboo to know where he was all the time if what he said was true. But he still liked that the eye made his hands feel a bit warmer.

\--

It had been about a week since Techno attempted execution and since Tommy met Ranboo again and got the eye. Techno had been talking to his father and Tommy told Phil about the eye and the half enderman boy who gave it to him while Phil was still under house arrest. Phil didn’t seem as excited about Tommy’s new friend but told him that the ability to connect to an eye of ender was difficult even for full endermen. 

Tommy didn’t really care if the trick was difficult though. Ranboo had proven himself to be a good friend. He left letters for Tommy as well as Phil, apologizing for Phil’s situation and offering to get things for him if he needed anything. 

Tommy had decided he would be okay with Ranboo knowing where he is. He wanted to keep the pearl on him as much as he could. In the closet where Phil dumped items he didn’t find he needed anymore he found a small shoulder bag It had enough room for the eye and a couple of other things. Tommy put it on and asked Phil what he thought.

“Oh my, Tommy where’d you find that bag? I haven’t seen it in forever,” Phil paused his thoughts as he looked Tommy up and down, his proud stature with all of the knick-knacks he was beginning to accumulate and Phil’s old bag. Tommy wasn’t his kid by blood no but the way he looked reminded Phil of himself when he first began adventuring. Oh, how Phil longed to leave his house and wander and stretch his wings now. “You look, good kid. Feel free to keep the bag I don’t have use for it anymore.”

Tommy cheered and jumped up at hearing he could keep the bag. It’d make it easier to keep all his important items on him. He missed his discs but at least Mellohi was safe with Tubbo. He had no clue where the other was. He could barely remember which track it was too. 

Oh well, now he had a bag so he could keep the eye, Phil’s feather, Techno’s cape, Wilbur’s jacket, and Tubbo’s keychain all on him! He’d probably keep the jacket on though. It wasn’t the warmest but it helped with the chill he often felt.

He hoped the bag would be big enough to hold his discs too when he eventually got them back.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. i love ranboo. im a ranboo apologist even though he hasn't done anything wrong. love that funky tall half enderman boy. he's friend shaped and has no spine. whats not to love. him and ghost tommy get to bond over not being able to remember shit
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! i may not respond to every comment but I love to read them they make my rat brain produce the happy chemical


End file.
